vmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Crane's Feats
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Fighting/Swordship *· Despite being inexperienced in anti-gravity martial arts, he defeats a monster by impressively adapting fast to anti-gravity fighting. (Curse of Peladon) *· Decisively defeats Mystery Man in a sword fight. *· Defeated A’venusiel, his instructor in the style of Venusian Aikido. *· Defeats Tsunetomo in an impressive martial arts battle *· Haim fights evenly with Michael in hand to hand combat as neither are shown getting the upperhand on one another until Haim manages to hit Michael with his Hungry Cobra death strike technique. However to his surprise, Michael is one of the 7 people in the world who know how to defend against it (and can use it as well) leaving him open to attack thus being defeated. Haim defeated Black Shadow with one nerve grip. *· Defeats Dragon (a mystical martial artist nearly equal to him in skill who had the same teacher) on a mental plane where they engage in combat once their eyes lock and the battle plays out in their minds at the sametime. As a result, Dragon realizing he can't win decides to kill himself. The one person observing the fight believed that Michael made Dragon kill himself by simply looking at him unaware of the fight that truly took place. *· Kills Freeway a highly skilled martial artist trained by the legendary ninja master Asano Nitobe the same one who trained Black Shadow. *· Beats Priest’s ass twice despite being ambushed the second time. *· Defeats Dan Kingdom a former Green Beret and martial arts expert who's mastered the deadly Leopard Paw Knuckle technique thats blocked and countered by Michael in this battle. *· Laughing off at the skill of a martial arts black belt *· Michael faces the leader of an Elite Manian Commando Squad charged with taking him out. Said leader is good, described by Michael as an "expert in hand to hand combat that hits like a truck", but Michael (as Dark Claw) still ends up manhandling him. *· A young, rookie Michael Vangelatos just before his known adventures defeated Stanley Feldman(Alec Feldman’s son and whose skills are right under Black Shadows) for 15 minutes straight and beats him in melee combat. *· Impales Dracula *· Defeated Relptilica *· Stalemated in a swordfight with Eve. *· Defeated and/or stalemated with Black Shadow, the Judge, Natas, Rachel Roth, Mystery Man, Helena Harper, Hyper Gymnaist, Nariko, White Death, Ninja Nancy, Ember, the Cleaner, Natasha Halton, and Dakon *· Took down Austin Rings with 4 strikes and Austin Rings wounded up in critical condition. *· Defeated Caitlin Fairchild and Nicole Callahan *· Humiliated Knife Lotus *· Bested Natasha Halton and Priscilla Kataen *· Defeated Sheva with one punch *· Challenged Xhessimor on a mental plane *· Defeated Maniachor the Ultimate in a stalemated battle, until Michael took him down. *· Kicked a gun out of a gangsters hand and twisted the gangsters neck, be noted that the gangster was bigger than him (does this several times later on). *· Defeated a Sockman all by himself. *· Held his own against a Xhadow for a while *· Held his own against a monster that kills everything it touches. *· Took Down a Yeti Robot & a Cthulhu Star-Spawn, *· Constantly fights and kills vampires and other monsters. * Took out Mr. Isle, a master hand-to-hand combatant, easily. * Defeated Natas in a near-standstill. * Encountered a Faction's Little Brother and fought him, blow-for-blow. * Humiliated Carter. * Encountered and sword-fought Zorro and Sherlock Holmes to a standstill. *Fought a cyborg and won. When he became Mobus, he: *Easily defeated the entity Urizoan by himself(though this probably is more related to his strength.) Speed & Agility *· Despite being cornered, he shown disarming and taking down several armed enemies using a very fast cyclone like attack and quickly finishes off the rest before they can even get the chance to shoot at him *· Snatches guns out the hands of gangsters before they can pull the trigger. *· Keeps up with Alpha werewolf and dodges Alpha Werewolf’s claws. *· Cuts a Vampires head off, before the Vampires partner, another vampire, can react. *· Steals a Brown Lantern’s Power Ring before he could react. *· Takes out a meta human able to form force shields with his mind with a rock before the meta human can even react. *· evades uzis' shots at close range fired by him then quickly disarms and captures shooter *· Moving too fast for LAPD Police Detectives to shoot and get a good aim at. *· Rushing various gunmen straight up while ducking and dodging gunfire from other thugs *· Moving in between bullets being fired at him with amazing agility closing the gap and hitting the shooter from different angles. *· Dodging and evading sniper fire from the LAPD using agility, speed, and stealth. *· Catching arrows, knives, and daggers with his bare hands. *· Ducking under the line of fire from a gun and disarming and incapitating the attacker in one swift stroke. *· Dodging punches from various enemies at one time. *· Dodging punches from a very athletic teenager at the prime of his athleticism effortlessly. *· manages to evade ultra-modern, silent military copters with motion detector and piloted by elite commandos *· Dodges the pincher claws on an E-Form zombie *· impressively dodges sub machine gun fire *· Showing off impressive speed as he dives under bullets shot at him from two different sides at close range, disarms the man with a shotgun before he can react again then KOes him, and quickly leans back out the way of bullets only itches away from his body (like Neo from the Matrix) *· Despite the cops not giving a proper warning beforehand, he amazingly moves fast enough to dodge bullets that are shot at him. *· Impressively evades 5,000 rounds per minute within close range to the surprise of the gangsters that shot at him who have no idea how he completely disappeared out of sight and evaded that much gunfire that close. *· Ducks under a bullet fired at point blank range from a redneck then takes him down with 1 punch. *· Intercepted a bullet shot at him with another bullet. *· Intercepted a Vampire’s dagger in midair. *· Knocks down two cops using a skillful acrobatic maneuver before they could shoot at him, displays some super human like reflex speed by deflecting a rifle gunshot at very close range with a shovel, and finishes things off by using the shovel as a throwing weapon to break the rifle in half before the same cop could even get off another shot displaying amazing reflex speed, power, and marksmanship *· He is fast enough to deflect bullets shot at him with a machine-gun. When he became Mobus, he: * Easily dodged bullets, lazers, missiles, and energy blasts as if they were slow-moving. Power/Strength *· Punching out an Alpha Werewolf. *· Bending a “puny-wimp” vampires arm. *· Lifting a human with practically one hand. *· Resisting MechaMichael’s attempt to break his arm. *· Catching and holding up a golden sarcophagus on his back then catching and holding a second one (while very impressively still holding up the first) with his cable line supporting the weight of well over 2 tons (one Sarcophagus weighs well over 1 ton). What makes this even more impressive is that Michael has to wait (the time is unknown) until the first security guard (who Michael is standing over protecting) wakes up before he could drop the first Sarcophagus off his back and then wait until the second guard is clear from danger before dropping the other Sarcophagus. In addition, he's still amazingly able to keep his mind active. *· Bends the barrel of a gun with ease *· Breaking a gun in half *· Michael uses enough force to crush a normal human's skull in order to keep a Werewolf unconscious *· Breaking steel handcuffs. *· Snaps the neck of a leopard trained to kill. *· Easily lifting a commando off the ground by the neck with 1 hand. *· Easily breaking/snapping a juvenile delinquents arms. *· Punching a LAPD SWAT cop through a brick wall resulting in the cop suffering internal injuries. *· And then defeats several cops and then breaks the ribs of one of them (who's wearing protective armor) sending him flying hard against a brick wall with a mere kick. *· Punching through the window of a car. *· Knocks out a beastly alien animal with a kick. *· KOes Natas with a surprise kick to the face. As Mobus, his strength dwarfed any werewolf or vampire. He could crush Sockmen, Scarrons, Olympians, Demons, Star-Spawn, Flying Polyps, Elder Things, Animals, Cyborgs, and Humans with ease.